bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 32(Super Guppies To The Rescue)
Summary When Gil gets stuck in a tree the super sails come to help but what happens when they get stuck on a broken bridge? Plot Whoosh! When Gil gets tangled in a bunch of brambles, a superhero team called the Super Snails comes to the rescue! But what if the Super Snails themselves get stuck on a broken bridge? ¿Will the Super Guppies team be able to save them with their unique superpowers? Molly = Psygirl - Can move things with her mind. Suit: A bright blue and pink suit. A striped pink and blue headband, pink fin, and brain insignia. Gil = Turbo-Charged Boy - Can swim really quickly. Suit: A black and yellow suit. Yellow fin and black eye mask. Deema = Starry Screamer - Can scream at a large thrust. Suit: A rainbow suit. Red and blue eye mask, green gloves, orange fin. Goby = Bodyguard - He has super strength. Suit: A dark green suit with a muscle on the middle. Black gloves, green fin, indigo hair. Oona = Princess Terra - Can make stone and transform things into stone. Suit: A purple suit. A blue princess hat, a pink cape. Nonny = Shape Changer - Can change the shape. Suit: A blue and black jester-like suit. Black long Lunches: Molly: Tomato and cheese sandwich Oona: turkey and cheese Nonny: Super-oni and cheese Storybook: "Super Bots in Outer Space" Characters: Molly and Deema Dance Song: "Save The Day" Singer: Deema Background Dancers: Goby and Gil Field Trip: Big Bubble Bridge (to save the Super Snails) Important Characters: Gil and Goby Trivia *The dance song has the same tune as "Dig Deep Down." *This episode is quite similar to "Firefighter Gil to the Rescue." Transcript Molly swims by and sees the viewer. Molly: "Hi! it's me, Molly! And it's time for..." Gil: (zooms by) "ZOOM!" (stops) "Have no fear, my lady! Super Gil is here to save the day!" Molly: (to us) "What's Gil pretending to be?" (is quiet for a moment) "Right! A superhero!" Gil: (zooms away) "Zoom!" Molly: "It's time for..." (He came by with a boulder.) Gil: "I'm losing weight here.Whoa." (He wobbles and he crashes offscreen.) Gil: "I'm okay." Molly: "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" (After the theme song, Goby and Gil swim by with Bubble Puppy.) Goby: "Hi." Gil: "Hello!" Bubble Puppy: "Arf!" (They keep going until Bubble Puppy stops, hearing a squirrel chirp behind him. He turns around and chases it all the way up a tree bursting with brambles.) Gil: "Bubble Puppy!" Goby: "He's ring near the bramble bush he could get brambles on him.Gil do something!" Gil: "I'm coming, boy!" (Gil climbs to the top of the bramble-filled tree, but Bubble Puppy somehow slides down on a branch.) Gil: "Oh no Bubble Puppy!" Goby: (catches Bubble Puppy) "I got him!Alright Gil, you can come down now come down!" (Gil tries, but he gets tangled in a bunch of brambles.) Gil: "Whoa.!" (tries to break free) "Um Goby I can't get down!" Goby: (gasp). Voices: (in the distance) "Have no fear! The Super Snails are almost here!" Goby: "Listen!" Voices: (chanting distantly) "Super Snails! Super Snails! Super Snails!" Goby: "Listen I think i saw the super snails.Don't worry, Gil! The Super Snails are coming!" (Suddenly, the Super Snails arrive.) Super Snails: "Have no fear! The Super Snails are here!" Super Snails Chief: "What seems to be the trouble?" Gil: "Super Snails! Help me!" Super Snails Chief: "Hang on, son! We're coming to get you untangled!" (The heroes fly up and gently untangle Gil. One of them carries him safely to the ground. Goby swim over to him.) Goby:"Gil! You're okay!" (hugs Gil) Super Snails Chief: "It's great to know you're safe, Gil! When someone's in trouble, we'll always be there to save the day!" Gil: "You guys are awesome!" (Then, the Super Snails soar into the air.) Goby and Gil: "Bye! Super Snails: (high in the air) "Bye!" Goby: "I love the Super Snails!" Gil: "Me, too!" Goby: "I wish I was a superhero!" GIl: "Yeah, me, too!" (They resume their swim to school. Meanwhile, in the classroom, the other guppies say hello to the viewers on the way to their spots.) Molly, Deema, Oona and Nonny: "Good morning, Mr Grouper!" Mr Grouper: "Good morning, everyone!" (Gil, and Goby come in and sit down.) Gil: "Guess what, everyone? I saw the Super Snails!" Molly: "Wow! The Super Snails?" Deema: "Super Snails?" Goby: "The Super Snails are the best superheroes ever!" Mr Grouper: "Yeah! Superheroes are one person or a group of people who save the day." Nonny: "And sometimes, superheroes go on adventures." Mr Grouper: "That's right!" Molly: "What are superheroes like, Mr Grouper?" Mr Grouper: "Let's think about what superheroes are like." (The background turns blue.) Mr Grouper: "When something bad happens, a light shines in the air. That's a superhero..." (stays quiet for a moment) Deema: "Signal!" Mr Grouper: "Right! Then, when superheroes see the signal, they might soar through the..." (stays quiet again) Goby: "Sky!" Mr Grouper: "Yep! And when transforming superheroes finish saving the day, they might change back to themselves!And you never may know that superheros have..." Gil: "Secret identity." Mr Grouper: "That's right and you can only change into a superhero when you're alone." Oona: "Being a superhero sounds awesome!" Mr Grouper: "Let's sing about it." (Music begins to play.) Molly: (sings) "Superheroes..." Gil and Goby:'' "To the rescue!"'' Molly: (sings) "I'm a superhero! Yes, I am! Can I soar through the air? Yes, I can! I’m never as happy as when I am...brave, strong, and smart!" Guppies: "I am a...I am a...superhero! Prepare myself as I...soar through the...soar through the...soar through the air! To the rescue!" Gil: "I'm a superhero! Yes, I am! Am I a scaredy-tail? No, I'm not! I'll be prepared for any danger or crime! That's a superhero's job!" All: "I am a...I am a...superhero! Prepare myself as I...soar through the...soar through the...soar through the air! To the rescue!" Neighbours: "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" (The viewers clap and cheer as the background turns tan-yellow. Deema comes by.) Deema: "I'm running a superhero costume store,come with me." (swims behind a desk) Nonny: "Hello." Deema: "Hello customer!" Nonny: "I wanna dress up as a superhero." Deema: "Well, you certainly came to the right place!" (A bubble pops, and the classroom pretend-transforms into a costume store.Deema swims to a colorful wheel. Each section has a picture of one of the three essential pieces: a costume, a hat, or a cape.) Deema: "This is the Wheel of Superheroes. Let's spin this wheel!" (spins it)"Round and round the wheel goes it'll help you find your superhero clothes (The red arrow lands on 'costume.') Deema: "Costume." Nonny: (to the viewers) "we need your help." (The camera zooms out to show the whole costume store. The costumes are closest to the boys, the hats are farthest, and the capes are in the middle.) Nonny: "Are the costumes near or far from here?" Little Fish: "Near!" Nonny: "Right. They're near here." (He swims to the costume section and puts on a blue uniform, then swims back. Deema spins the wheel again.) Deema: "round and round the wheel goes when it stops nobody knows." (The red arrow lands on 'cape.') Deema: "Cape." Nonny: (to the viewers) "we need your help again. Is the cape section near or far from here?" Little Fish: "Far!" Nonny: "Right. They're far from here." (He swims to the cape section and puts on a blue cape. Then, he goes to the hat section and puts on a blue jester's hat. He swims back to Deema.) Deema: "Wowzers! You look like a real superhero! Your superhero name is...Blue Jester!" Nonny: (smiles) "Blue Jester? I like that name!" Deema: "Good luck, Blue Jester!" (Nonny swims away. Mr Grouper enters the store.) Mr Grouper: "Excuse me! What time is it?" Deema: "It's time for lunch!" Mr Grouper (sings): "What time is it?" Molly, Oona and Nonny (sing):'' "It's time for lunch!"'' Mr Grouper (sings): "What time is it?" Molly, Oona and Nonny (sing): "It's time for lunch!" Mr Grouper (sings):'' "What time is it?"'' Molly, Oona and Nonny (sing): "It's time for lunch!" Mr Grouper (sings): "It's lunchtime!" Molly, Oona and Nonny (sing): "Hey, what's for lunch?" (A bubble pops, and the background turns into a superheroes' secret hideout. Molly, Oona and Nonny are in their superhero costumes.) Oona: "What did you get for lunch, Molly?" Molly: (opens her lunchbox)I got a sandwich tomato and cheese.what did you get Oona? Oona: (opens her lunchbox) "I got Turkey and cheese! what did you get Nonny?" Nonny: (opens his lunchbox) "I got...super-oni and cheese?" (They laugh as the background changes to an ocean scene.) Little Fish 1: "Super-oni and cheese?" Little Fish 2: "That's super silly!" (The little fish swim away.) Molly: "It's easy to be a superhero! You just have to be brave, smart, and strong!" (Gil comes by in his superhero outfit.) Gil: "Molly!" Molly: "Oh, hi, Gilly! I like your superhero costume!" Gil: "Thanks! Now, I'm gonna find some bad guys! I know they're here somewhere..." Molly: "Gilly, there're no bad guys around here...!" Gil: (swims away) (Deema comes by in her super villain costume.) Molly: (gasps). Deema: (whispers) "Shh! Don't let him know I'm here!" Gil: (in the distance) "Molly! Have you seen any bad guys yet?" (Deema hides behind Molly.) Gil: (swims back to her) "Molly?" Deema: "Hello!" Gil: "Ahhhh!" (swims away) (The girls laughs as Goby comes by in his superhero costume.) Goby: "Come on! Let's go find some bad guys!" Molly: (to the viewers) "Come on!" (The background changes to the classroom. Deema and Gil are still in their superhero outfits. Goby swims over to them.) Goby: "There's a super villain on the loose!" Molly: (wearing a red costume and a red jester's hat, laughs evilly) "Heh, heh, heh!" Deema: "Oh, no! The Red Jester!" Goby: "Blue Jester! Come quickly!" (Nonny, in his Blue Jester outfit, zooms in.) Goby: "You have to help us! The Red Jester locked Princess Oona in her lair!" Deema: "We must rescue her!" (Molly as the Red Jester swims by.) Molly: (maliciously) "You'll never save the princess now!" (cackles) Voice: "Oh, yes, they will!" (Mr Grouper, in his superhero form, zips in. He blows a bubble at Molly, trapping her inside.) Gil, Deema, Nonny, and Goby: "Yay! Super Grouper saved the day!" Oona: "I'm free! I'm free!" (Goby touches the bubble surrounding Molly, and it pops.) Gil: "Being a superhero is awesome! I wish I was a superhero!" Deema: "Me, too!" Goby: "Yeah!" Gil: "Anyone who wants to be a superhero, say, 'Let's do it!'" All: "Let's do it!" Mr Grouper: "Line up, all you superheroes and villains! It's time to go outside!" Guppies: (sing and clap) "Outside! Outside! Outside, everybody, outside!" Mr Grouper: (sings) "Line up, everybody! Line up, line up, line up. My gup-gup-gup-gup-guppies!" Guppies: "Yeah!" Mr Grouper: "Everybody, line up! Gup, gup..." Guppies: "Yeah!" Mr Grouper: "Everybody, line up! Here we go!" Guppies: "OUTSIDE!" Mr Grouper: "Here we go, here we go! Everybody, line up! Here we go, outside! Everybody, let's go, go, go, go! Out-out-out-out-out-outside! Bubble Guppies!" (Deema and Molly are on the playground.) Molly: "We're Super Bots in outer space!" Deema: "We save any aliens in trouble!" Molly & Deema: "Super Bots!" Nonny: (starts narrating the story) "Once upon a time..." (A bubble pops, and the playground pretend-transforms into a small UFO. Molly and Deema are inside.) "...there were two robots called the Super Bots." Molly: "Super Bot Deema, are there any aliens who need saving?" Voice: (on the radio)'' "Help!"'' Deema: "Super Bot Molly, there's an alien on Neptune who needs help!" Molly: "To Neptune!" Nonny: "So, the Super Bots land on Neptune." Molly: "Do you see anybody who needs help?" (They look around. A few feet away from them, there's an alien stuck in icy quicksand.) Molly: "Oh, hey!" Male Alien: "Please help me! I'm stuck!" Deema: "Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!" Nonny: "So the Super Bots pull the alien out of the icy quicksand without any trouble." Male Alien: "Oh, thank you so much!" (walks away) Molly and Deema: "You're welcome!" Nonny: "The Super Bots return to their spaceship, but guess who's there?" (The Red Jester glares at them.) Molly: "The--the--the...!" Molly and Deema: "Red Jester!" Deema: "Let's get out of here!" (Molly and Deema hurry inside their spaceship and take off into outer space.) Molly: "Super Bot Deema, is there anyone else who needs help?" Deema: "Hmm..." Voice: (on the radio) "Help! Help!" Deema: "There's an alien on Venus who needs help!" Molly: "Then, let's go!" Nonny: " and so The Super Bots landed on Venus." Molly: (look around) "I don't see anybody who needs help..." Voice: "Oh, help! Help! Help!" (The girls swim over to a yellow alien. She's holding an empty bird cage.) Deema: "What seems to be the trouble, miss?" Yellow Alien: "Super Bots, my bird pet, Pandora, escaped from her cage, and now she's stuck in that tree!" Molly: "That's terrible!" Yellow Alien: "Would you please get her for me?" Deema: "Okay! Don't worry, pandora! We'll get you down!" Nonny: " so The Super Bots caught Pandora and brought her down to her owner." Yellow Alien: "Oh, thank you, Super Bots!" Molly: "You're welcome! Let's get back to the ship." Nonny: "But guess who's back?" Deema: "It's...it's...!" Molly and Deema: "The Red Jester!" Nonny: "Once again, the Super Bots board their ship as quickly as they can and fly into space. But the Red Jester starts chasing them in his own ship!" Deema: "He's right behind us!" Molly: "Let's hide on Mars!" Nonny: "The Super Bots land on Mars, but the Red Jester follows them there, too!" Deema: "I've had just about enough of this!" (swims up to Red Jester) "Why are you following us?" Red Jester: "I need help, too! When I got here, my spaceship broke down! Could you Super Bots help me repair it?" Deema: "Why, of course!" Nonny: "So, the Super Bots and Red Jester work together to get his spaceship flying again. And they lived happily ever after." (A bubble pops, and the Mars background turns back into the playground.) Deema: "Come on, everybody! It's time to dance!" (The guppies swim closer to Deema as music starts to play. The guppies are dressed in their superhero costumes.) "Get up, and dance with us! Come on, all you superheroes! Get up! Let's dance like superheroes!" (She begins to sing.) "We're gonna save the day, save the day! Come on, let's go and save the day! (speaks) Are you ready to save with us when I say'go We're gonna soar through the air Are you with me here we go! (sings) We're gonna zip, zip, zip! Zip, zip, zip! Zip, zip, zip! We're gonna soar through the air, soar through the air! We're gonna soar through the air! Come on! Let's soar through the air! Soar through...! We're gonna soar through the air!" All: (sings) "Yeah, we superheroes can face danger and crime! We're gonna go right in and do the best we can! We have to zip, zip, zip as fast as we can! Hey, don't be scared! Let's save the day!" Deema: (sings) "Come on! Save, save, save the day! We're gonna save, save, save the day! We're gonna save, save, save the day! We're gonna save, save, save the day!" (The viewers clap and cheer as the background switches to an ocean scene.) Molly: "Superheroes are great! They can save anybody in trouble!" (Gil swims by, screaming as Deema chases him.) Deema: "Come back here!" (Gil screams and swims right into Deema. They both fall to the ground.) Deema: "Whoops!" (Molly giggles. Suddenly, she hears the Super Snails cry for help.) Gil: "Was that the Super Snails?" Molly: "I think so." (worries) "I think they might be in trouble...!" Deema: "Trouble?" All: "Let's go." (The ocean background shifts to the cliffs of Bubbletucky. Between the two cliffs is a bridge. The Super Snails are huddled together in the middle...but they can't get back to safety because the bridge is broken! The Bubble Guppies and Mr. Grouper arrive on the scene.) Super Snails Chief: "Help us! Help us!" Snail: "Oh, this looks bad! The Super Snails need help!" (The guppies swim behind a tree. They come out wearing their superhero uniforms.) Molly: "Have no fear, Super Snails! Team Super Guppies is here!" Mr Grouper: "You guys? S-save the Super Snails?" Molly: "Don't worry, Mr. Grouper! We'll be careful!" (The guppies swim to the end of the bridge closest to them.) Super Snails Chief: "S-Super Guppies! Thank goodness you're here! P-p-please help us!" Molly: "Don't worry! Team Super Guppies will save you!" (They start to swim out, and some of the wooden planks loosen and fall.) Gil: "And fast!" Molly: "I'll gather the planks with my mind! Gil, Nonny, Goby, and Deema, help me! Oona, you calm the Super Snails down!" Oona: "I'm on it!" (The other guppies swim down to pick up the boards.) Small Super Snail: "I...I..." (sniff) "I...I'm scared..." Oona: (hugs him) "Aw, don't worry! I'm here to keep you from being afraid!" (Molly and the other guppies reach the bottom of the canyon. They see different colored planks that are mostly the same size. Gil quickly gathers some, and Nonny changes them all to a beige color. A few are too long or too short. Deema uses her powers to make them all the same size. Others are stuck in the dirt. Goby uses a piece of chalk to draw an alien. It comes to life and plucks the boards out of the earth. Their task complete, the guppies swim back up the canyon to the bridge. While they work on the repairs, they sing the pop song reprise.) All: (sing) "I am a...I am a...superhero! Prepare myself as I...soar through the...soar through the...soar through the air! That's the superhero's job!" They complete the bridge. All: (sing) "We are the...we are the...Super Guppies! Super Guppies saved the day! We are the...we are the...Super Guppies! Super Guppies to the rescue!" (The Super Snails cross the repaired bridge safely.) Super Snails Chief: "Thank you, Super Guppies! We might not have made it back to safety without your help!" Molly: "You're welcome!" (The camera zooms out as the background changes to the ocean scene one last time. Molly: "I'm happy that we saved the Super Snails." (Gil is still in their superhero attire.) Gil: "That was fun wasn't it.And when someone gets in trouble my cape will pick up the wind." (Bubble Puppy swims by and playfully yanks off Gil's cape. He runs away with it clenched between his teeth.) Gil: "Bubble Puppy! Give me back my cape!" (swims after him) (Molly laughs as the episode ends with the theme song reprise.) The End __NEWSECTIONLINK__